Wicked Game
by Tear-U-Apart
Summary: Some established Rizzles Halloween fun for you, but it's the J & M from my AU-verse. However, reading my other stories isn't really mandatory to have a good laugh at this. *See inside for more details*


Disclaimer: I stopped writing these because I felt they're redundant. But since this is a one-off...well, I don't own a shit-ass fracking thing!

A/N: Just a little established Rizzles Halloween fun. It's in my AU-verse, and if you're not familiar with that then...oops, your bad not mine! Btw, the Jane POV is on deck here peeps.

Music: "Little Red Riding Hood" by Bowling For Soup, "She's Crafty" by The Beastie Boys, "Face To Face" by Siouxsie And The Banshees & "Back In Black" by AC/DC

* * *

**"Wicked Game"**

* * *

Halloween-where tricks are for kids, but also I think that reasoning applies to me pretty much everyday; I'm just a larger version at five foot ten inches. And then there's my hot to trot wife, who wouldn't hesitate to elaborate on how Halloween was originally called Sam Hain, and then proceed to Google the shit out of the neo-pagan rituals that were practiced once upon a summers eve. I smirk to myself as I finish putting on my makeup, at my internal monologue and joke about a feminine hygiene product.

Standing in front of the floor length mirror in my closet, I pause to admire Maura who is now double parked in my field of vision. I watch her as she runs her hands along the length of her gown; checking for imaginary wrinkles, and then I watch her ease her feet into a pair of pink Cinderella looking Louboutins. _I only mispronounce the dudes name to fuck with her a little; she knows, and she likes it._ I continue to watch Maura in the mirror, and finally she turns to look at me, and she smirks; sauntering towards me now elevated by five-inch heels._ Somebody please bless that woman, for being able to walk in those things while looking at my ass._

"I do love it when you straighten your hair." Maura almost purrs, coming up behind me. I watch her lithe fingers as they brush my long hair off my shoulder; her finger tips graze my neck a bit in the process. I somehow manage to stifle the shudder that her touch always causes, and put in my small pearl earrings. Maura meanwhile, looks like a hungry kitten and my green neck is the cream she can't have.

My reflection smirks shamelessly at her. "I think I look pretty badass as Elphaba. But explain something to me Maur, why do you have to be Glinda? I mean you could've easily been Dorothy, couldn't you Dorthea, and Jo would've been an excellent Toto." I state seriously, while eyeballing Maura in all her pink corseted glory. _Jesus H. Christ hanging clothes out on a clothesline, her boobs are really out there!_

"Well, I happen to think me going as your unrequited love interest is slightly more fitting than a lost girl who eventually vanquishes you purely by accident." Maura replies a matter of factly.

"Admit it, you just wanted to shove your cleavage in my face all night." I retort, trying to keep from smiling, and failing miserably.

"Well you do seem to have a particular affinity for them." Maura teases, as she adjusts those luscious mammaries of hers in that thing.

_ Oh how I love it when she teases me._ "Keep it up Dr. Pink and I'll motorboat you with my green face."

"Motorboat?" Maura stops her suggestive adjusting to give me her inquisitive face.

I laugh loudly and walk past her, over to the bed to get my black pointy hat. I swiftly turn around, as I settle it on my head, "It's the slang term where a person puts their face in someone's cleavage and rubs their face against it."

Maura throws me her best flirty smile and laughs, "You wouldn't dare."

_Oh yes I would...on any other night._ I smirk and run my fingers along the low hanging brim of my satiny witch hat; enjoying the smooth texture as it glides along my fingertips. "You're right...this time, but only because I don't want to be late for your mom's Halloween ball." I walk closer to Maura. "And Constance would probably tie me to a chair, and make me listen to some boring old fart for making you late."

Maura chuckles as she moves closer to me, until I feel her breasts against mine. "Jane, I wouldn't let my mother tie you to a chair, that's my job." _Fuck, down girl! _I scold my rapid estrogen response to Maura's very blunt sexual innuendo._ It's hopeless now...I sound like Maura sometimes. _I roll my eyes at the obvious truth in that thought.

Maura smirks smugly; reading me like a Cliffs Notes book. _Time to...turn the beat around._ I move away from her, and walk back to the mirror to make some adjustments to my head gear. "Yeah well Glinda, now I can't threaten you with the immortal line: I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too." I say as seductively as I can manage, while my reflection arches one eyebrow at her. Maura inhales sharply, as my reflection grins wickedly at her. _Our flirting is like a tennis match, and I live for the back and forth...so does Maura for that matter._

She grins back at me, rather mischievously. "Why didn't you wear something at bit more low cut, and not so conservative?" Maura retorts, very teasingly as she comes up behind me; winding her arms around my waist._ So says the woman who went the Michelle Williams route of Glinda, but with a spice of sexiness. Instead of the original 80's pretty in pink prom look of the first Glinda, or the book one for that matter._

I shake my head at Maura, "Elphie doesn't do cleavage, or haven't you read the books?" I retort pulling out of Maura's arms, and swaggering out of my closet past her. "She does sarcasm; masterfully, just like yours truly." I throw in over my shoulder.

"I have in fact read the books and I've also seen the musical." Maura replies defensively.

"God, you're still so literal." I groan.

Maura laughs, as I sit down on our bed and slip my comfortable, but albeit feet killers on for the night. _I would never wear anything over three inches, because I really don't need the added height._

"Are those the new Prada dress boots?" Maura asks, clearly surprised that I managed to slip something fashionable past her.

"Yeah, I guess?" I reply shrugging. _I didn't buy them for the name printed on the insole. _I lean down and pick up one of my new badass kicks. "I just thought they would look cool with my outfit, and with some of my work suits; besides no one will really see them since my dress goes all the way down to my ankles." I reply as I slip them on and zip them up-left first then the right.

I stand up off the bed, and straighten out my black satin long sleeved dress. It has a modest scooped neck, and thankfully it wasn't made to showcase the tops of my 'girls'. But it does show off my elegantly long neck, as Maura calls it. _But then again she likes anything that shows off my amazing long bones._

I turn to find Maura staring at me, and I know that look anywhere. "Like what you see Glinda?" I ask seductively, while batting my eyelashes at Maura in an exaggerated way.

"Oh Elphie, you wicked thing." Maura fires right back whimsically, while picking her wand up off the bed.

I laugh loudly, "Very good, Maur. I clearly have been a beneficial influence on you in the humor department."

She smiles broadly and walks over to me, "You look beautiful even with the green face; just like the character herself, you are the physical embodiment of Elphaba actually. The height, the slim frame and yes the sarcasm." Maura states affectionately. "But where's your broom?"

"I really don't want to carry that thing all night." I reply; my voice just on the verge of sounding whiney even to my own ears. "And you're forgetting I have one up on Elphaba," Maura gives me her confused pout. _So fuckin' cute! _I grasp her hand in mine, "I have sarcasm and a gun; much more badass than a broom." I continue, chuckling along with Maura, as we walk out of our bedroom hand in hand.

The sound of our heels is matched; as we walk down our pleasantly lit hallway, the hardwood floor counting each of our steps. "So what's our curfew Dr. Pink?" I inquire playfully, looking at over at Maura. _She does make a very sexy and heartbreakingly gorgeous Glinda. _

Maura nudges my side, "Well Angela, agreed to babysit for us until one, so I think we should be back here by twelve forty five at the latest." She replies seriously.

_After seven years, a little over five of it married to her, you would think I would be used to Maura's logical side by now. _I smirk, "So that's twelve forty five precisely?"

Maura smiles and purses her lips, "Stop it, Jane. I know for a fact you're trying to wind me down."

I snort, "Its wind you up, Maur." _I love that some things are just uniquely her and will never change._ I place my hand over my heart, "And yes your honor am I guilty of said infraction." I reply, trying to sound pleadingly pathetic. "And I throw myself on the mercy of the court."

Maura laughs loudly, and swats me lightly on the arm with her wand. "Ouch!" I drop her hand, as we enter the kitchen. "What have I told you over and over about getting rough with me Maur." I say sternly under my breath. _She knows I'm just messing with her; it's just how we play the game sometimes._

Maura bites her lower lip, "Apologies. I guess I just keep forgetting, so you'll be forced to keep reminding me."

"You wicked thing, you're so lucky I love you." I retort lowly.

"Tell me about it?" Maura says; as her eyes linger on my lips briefly before tracking down to admire my chesticles.

"I would remind you," I move in closer, and gather some of her silky soft hair around my fingers. "By kissing you until you moan my name," Maura's breath hitches, and I smile wickedly; still twirling my fingers in her hair. "but it will ruin mine and your lipstick." I finish, breathing the last part against Maura's waiting lips.

"Damn it, Jane." Maura huffs and I smile even wider.

"Come on, we don't want to be late to an Isles shindig." I retort, grabbing Maura's free hand and pulling her out of our kitchen.

* * *

"Holy Shiz! You didn't tell me your mom would be going along with our 'Wicked' theme." I say loudly, turning to look at Maura. "I mean she's dressed as Madame Morrible, the fishes on her shoulders, and scales on her dress are clever as fu..."

Maura elbows me in the side. "Jane, we're in public." She scolds me quietly, as she smiles politely to a man dressed as The Phantom of the Opera who just passed by us.

"Sorry." I reply. Constance finally spots us and immediately stops talking up another man who is all done up as Jack the Ripper. She makes her way towards us with a smile on her face._ That is a seriously cool way to dress up as that grouchy 'fish-faced' headmistress._

"I'm so pleased you two could make it," Constance says warmly as she kisses both of Maura's cheeks, before turning her attention to me. "You look fabulous darling, and may I say Jane, you look absolutely stunning as Elphaba."

"Thank you, Madame Morrible Isles." I retort as Constance kisses both of my cheeks too.

"Well I thought it would be amusing for all of us to match; you represent our family as well Jane." Constance replies smiling._ She's so very nice to me, and I do believe she might actually love me a little bit...which is cool._

I smile, and grasp Maura's hand. "So, I saw that Jack The Ripper is here, are there any prostitutes running around for him to nail?" I ask jokingly.

Constance laughs loudly, as Maura shakes her head at me; but she does eventually laugh. "You two are always the life of my parties; I always miss you both when you can't make it to a function." I smile at Constance. "Well, you two enjoy the party and Jane feel free to use some of that charm of yours on some investors scattered about the room. God knows some of them could benefit from a good laugh." Constance continues, before one of her minions shows up to usher her around to the people she has to talk up. "I shall see you both again later."

"Watch out for hungry fishermen." I say loudly. Constance turns around and laughs, before disappearing into the crowd.

Maura squeezes my hand, "My mother's right you know; you are very charming in your own way."

"I'll take that compliment and raise you one." I reply turning to face Maura, smirking. "So are you. And I was wondering if you would care for a dance, Dr. Cleavage?"

"Jane!"_ Oh yeah! I love it when her voice creeps up like that when I actually try, and succeed in embarrassing her. And it's good thing I got her to leave that damn wand in the car, or else she would've smacked me with it by now._

"What?" I shrug, while trying my best not to laugh.

"Yes, I would like to dance. But just for that little quip, I will in fact be the one to lead." Maura replies going into her playful, yet bossy mode. _Turns out I can still wind her up pretty damn good. _I laugh to myself as we move to the dance area.

Of course there is a posh string section whittling away on their violins and cellos, along with a pianist. Maura stops in front of me, and turns around, and true to her word her hand lands on my back while her other hand waits for mine. _Like I care if she leads, as long as she's touching me it doesn't matter. But I'm still gonna tease; it's expected and I would hate to disappoint her. _I smirk, "You got your hand a little bit too far south there Glinda."

Maura looks right into my eyes and moves her hand lower, while giving me a real shit eating grin. _Fuck! This one of the many reasons I love her so much._

"You know you're supposed to be the Good Witch Of The North, so I would've thought you would know north is up not down." I say lowly; smirking at Maura as we sway to the upbeat and lilting tone of the music.

Maura smirks at me, "I would happily go both ways with you; up or down." She replies seductively, right before she squeezes my ass. And I can't help but jerk at the firm grab, before her hand only barely moves off my ass.

_God help us, we're two very dirty girls. _I chuckle, "So you wanna play, at your mother's party. Don't you think that's a bit of a no-no?"

Maura thinks it over, and then she smiles; that smile. _I'm so fucked...literally, and I won't complain. _After all, we have two kids now and we certainly can't go at it like we used to. I'll never understand how Maura managed to find two kids that anyone who looks at them easily thinks she pushed out our son, and I pushed out our daughter. But we didn't, because I know there's no way my va-jay-jay could stage a comeback from that.

Suddenly I'm being pulled by my hand, as Maura moves us off the dance floor; brushing past the other couples. The random conversations around the room muddle with the music, and the dimmed lighting of the grand ball room give this place an almost surreal vibe. But I suddenly feel like one of our two year olds; who is being hauled off into a corner for misbehaving. But in mine and Maura's case, we're going off somewhere to do just that...and I aim to misbehave at least once.

* * *

"Jane, what if the green rubs off. We can't very well showcase our impropriety to my mother's guests." _She started this...yet here she is on the verge of doing that Lamaze heavy breathing thing she does._

I refrain from rolling my eyes, while I place my hat on the white marble countertop. "Relax, the green will only come off with soap and lukewarm water after it dries. If you need proof just look at your hand, is it green in any way from holding my hand?"

"No." Maura concedes; looking at both of her hands. _I love it when she admits defeat, because it doesn't happen often._

I turn around and walk over to Maura, putting alot of swagger in my steps. "Then can I kiss you already, because I really don't give a damn about my lipstick now." I say; my raspy voice cracking a bit from the anticipation.

Maura just nods, right before her hands bury themselves in my hair; her mouth on mine, as my tongue invades her mouth. I wouldn't describe the kiss as savage, but it does carry an intense need. My hands grip her ass, and she gives me a small moan. I smile and lightly bite on her lower lip, until she gives me another sound, and as usual Maura doesn't disappoint. I pull back from the kiss to look at my work. That incredible chest straining against the corset due to her labored breathing, an equally pleasing flush covering her cleavage, but the real winner is her mouth. Maura looks like she has been drinking blood; it's from my blood red lipstick, which is now smeared across her kiss swollen lips.

I smile at her and give her one last peck, before I step away to sit down on the fancy looking bench chair thingy in the bathroom. Maura bites her lower lip, and pulls up her dress as she moves to straddle me.

My eyes flutter closed; I love the feeling of Maura's weight settling against me, her breasts pressing into mine, as she devours my mouth this time. I smile into the kiss at the sensation of her hand going under my dress.

Maura breaks our kiss, "Jane you're not wearing any underwear!" I open my eyes slowly to look at her._ She almost sounds like she didn't enjoy her surprise._

I smirk. "Duh. I'm a wicked witch, or did you forget?" I tease, my raspy voice going deeper.

"Well in that case..." Maura smiles, as she guides my hand under her dress. "It would appear I'm rather wicked too." She says breathily as my fingers make contact with her naked and wet center. But just as I start to move my hand, Maura moves off my lap.

I groan, "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

Maura quickly leans down and kisses me, and then I feel something slick and wet on my bare thigh. "We have to be quick Jane, it won't take much for me." She breathes in my open mouth.

"Me either." I reply, before covering her lips with mine again.

Finally feeling Maura settle herself against my thigh, I can't stop the moan that rumbles out of my chest, because she's completely slick and wasting no time in finding a rhythm; while her hand slides back under my dress.

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that at your mother's party, and in that fancy bathroom." I say under my breath, while leaning down making sure only Maura can hear. But she is too busy making any last minute wardrobe checks for it to register right away. Straightening back up to my full height, I run my fingers over the brim of my hat again; pulling it down slightly, giving me what I hope is a dangerous and mysterious look.

I turn to look at Maura, and those dreamy hazel eyes of her's. "I rather enjoyed it." She finally replies; smiling and I glare at her with my best stern face. Which she ignores, as she reaches up to lightly run her index finger under my bottom lip. "And so did you. Also your lipstick is once again immaculate."

"Thanks." I retort as I scan the room. _No one seemed to notice we were gone for a spell, and I don't see Constance...thank Laureline. _I smirk at my stupid joke, while adjusting the bodice of my dress. And then Maura's scent suddenly wafts up. "Christ woman! I can't smell anything but your perfume now." I say sniffing deeply.

Maura stops playing with her little tiara to look at me. "Well better that than you being able to smell where I just climaxed on your..."

"Oh Geez, Maur!" I interrupt, while she simply flashes me a huge grin and laughs.

"Jane, you're still so much fun tease about sex. Never outgrow it, because I would miss it terribly." Maura states playfully.

"I aim to please Dr. Tease." I retort sarcastically, while rolling my eyes. Luckily, a waiter passes by and I grab a flute of bubbly alcohol; downing it in two swigs. I hear Maura chuckle at my antics. _I only did it to make her laugh._ I smile at her, "I'm gonna go find a hedge fund guy to talk up for your mom now; make him cough up some Benji's for a good cause."

Maura shakes her head and smiles, "I love you, you wicked thing but don't stay away from me too long."

"You know I won't, and I love you too" I reply winking at Maura before swaggering off; empty glass in hand, and wade into the sea of trust funds, spoiled rich kids and just generally bored people with very deep pockets._ Badass witch in black coming through!_ I smile broadly at the thought.

* * *

**Trick or treat peeps! I felt like teasing you a bit in the name of my fave holiday, instead of 'delivering' (if you know what I mean.) LOL! I just had to do this, you're dealing with a sizeable 'Wicked' fan here (the books), plus I thought I would give you a tiny and fun peek of the future past 'Soul On Fire'. *****Note:**** If you want what I've been told is 'hot smut' look to my other stories.***


End file.
